


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gavin wants to do is play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that there’s 6 inches of snow on the ground, and more is coming. Felt like writing some cute stuff. Enjoy~!

For the first time in decades, there was more than an an inch of snow on the ground. In fact, there were four inches. And Gavin Free couldn’t be more excited to see the white powder coating their backyard. The problem? None of his lovers shared in his excitement. All he wanted to do was go out and play, but it was no fun playing by himself; so, he approached each of his boys, putting on his best begging face. Ray shot him down immediately, preferring to stay inside and work on some achievements, much like he did everyday. Michael told him to go fuck himself, and that there was no fucking way he was going to go near the outdoors. Jack was a bit gentler, turning him down in favor of helping Geoff with dinner. And, of course, Geoff was too busy to come outside with him.

With a huff, Gavin flopped down next to the only person he had yet to ask, his confidence when it came to getting his boys to do what he’d like dropping pretty low; he was almost positive Ryan would tell him the same thing the others had. Gavin folded his arms over his chest, pouting quietly, earning himself an amused smile from Ryan, the Gent setting his laptop down in favor of pulling Gavin close. 

“What’s the pout for?” he asked, Gavin giving another huff of annoyance.

“No one will go outside with me! I miss the snow, and I just want to enjoy the bloody stuff. I’ve asked everyone, and they want nothing to do with the outside.”

Ryan gently released him, kissing his cheek, seeing the defeat and disappointment in the Lad’s eyes as he looked up, questioning Ryan’s movements, “You didn’t ask me.”

The reply was mumbled, “Didn’t think you’d want to, either.”

“Go get your coat and boots on,” he smiled at the dumbfounded look on the Brit’s face, “Do you want to build a snowman, or not?”

The joyful squeal Gavin let out as he raced upstairs, coming back down in record time, bouncing around Ryan as the man got ready. He lead the way out the backdoor and into the white expanse, laughing happily. That was a sight Ryan could never tire of seeing: Gavin’s child-like joy at the simplest things. It was what made Ryan fall in love with him, though he would never admit it…well, not unless he had to. It wasn’t long before they were covered in snow, snowballs having been pelted playfully; next came the snowman, a smiling figure with a nose made from a carrot Gavin had taken from the kitchen. Ryan insisted that Gavin’s nose was bigger, which earned him some snow down the back of his jacket. Playful wrestling ensued, the two rolling around in the backyard, Ryan gladly letting lose for once and allowing himself to be as silly as the Lads were known for being.

The fight only ended when Ryan managed to pin the younger man, giving him a gentle kiss, accepting that as his reward. Their cheeks and noses were red from the cold, but they didn’t seem to mind, not when their minds were on other things. It was only when Geoff called them in for dinner that they traipsed back in, grins wide on their faces, and snow angels covering the yard. Later, when Jack had given them all hot chocolate to enjoy, Ryan would look out the window, smile, and cuddle the Brit in his arms even closer.

In the moonlight, the snowman smiled back.


End file.
